Entering the safe distance of the LEGO Dimensional Core/X-PO gathered his alliance
Here is how X-PO gathered his LEGO Dimensional Alliance in The Overlord Returns. Soon enough, X-PO came to see his new friends. X-PO: It's about time I found you guys! Laval: Guys, it's X-PO! Lloyd Garmadon: What're you doing here? X-PO: I've figured you guys could use my help. With that said, the LEGO Dimensional Portal was opened. X-PO: The portal I've built in the castle is opened, come on! (leads through the portal) Twilight Sparkle: You heard X-PO, to the portal! (goes through the portal) Laval: Come on, Li'Ella! Li'Ella: I'm ready, Laval. As Laval and Tormak comfort Li'Ella, they enter the portal to a LEGO Dimension. Lloyd Garmadon: Geronimo! (jumps to the portal) Sid: Sacagawea! (jumps to the portal) With everyone and everypony went into the portal, it disappeared as quick as a flash. At last, they finally came to a safer distance of the LEGO Dimensional Core. Princess Cadance: We're safe. Princess Celestia: And not a moment too soon. Princess Luna: At least we're safe away from the Overlord and Lord Vortech. SpongeBob SquarePants: What is this place? X-PO: Friends, welcome to the LEGO Dimensional Core! Manny: I've never seen anything like it. Muttrot: Neither have I. Lavertus: Yes, though it is rather remarkable in a cozy sorta way. (looking around) Po: So, what's this all about, X-PO? X-PO: I'm glad you ask, Po. I have brought you all here to help me help you save the entire universe from Lord Vortech and the Overlord's evil clutches. So, I've brought all of my friends here for help. So, X-PO summoned all of his friends from the LEGO Dimensions. X-PO: Everyone, Everypony, and Every creature, I'd like you all to meet Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, the Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan, Slimer, Stay Puft, Aquaman, Robin, Batgirl, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Supergirl, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, the A-Team: B.A. Baracus, "Howling Mad" Murdock, John "Hannibal" Smith, and Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Emmet Brickowski, the Good and Bad Cop, Benny the Spaceman, Homer and Bart Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Beetlejuice, the Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, Chase McCain, Chell, Marty McFly, Doc Brown, the First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors, Ethan Hunt, E.T., Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess, Marceline, Legolas, Gimli, Gollum, Gizmo, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Gamer Kid, Michael Knight, Newt Scamander, Jacob Kowalski, ACU Trooper, Owen Grady, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, the Goonies: Sloth, Mikey, Brand, Mouth, Data, Stef, Andy and Chunk, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tina Goldstein and Queenie Goldstein. And I also invited President Business, Metalbeard and many more of our friends. Emmet Brickowski: If you guys ever need any specials, we're just the heroes for ya. Batman: Because I'm Batman! Wyldstyle: We're with you guys one hundred percent. Gandalf: Us Alliance of Master Builders will be a perfect league since the Fellowship. of the Ring. Twilight Sparkle: Sounds good to me. Star Swirl the Bearded: I second that, Twilight. Stygian: As do I. Sandbar: You and me both, Stygian. Suddenly, there was a Cyberman appearing out of nowhere. Cyberman: Princesses of Equestria located! Sid: Aah! Cyberman! Aah! (running into Diego holding him) With quick thinking, SpongeBob had to distract the Cyberman. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Cyberman! Come and get me! Cyberman: Initiate Sponge Elimination! But just as he kept on chasing SpongeBob, Sid knocked it out with a shovel. Sid: Down ya go! SpongeBob SquarePants: Now what're we gonna do with the Cyberman? Then, X-PO had an idea. X-PO: Guys, I have a better idea. (to Dr. Hooves) Hey, Hooves. Care to assist me with your technology? Dr. Hooves: I would be honored, X-PO. X-PO: Okay then, let's get to work. So, they used their technology to reprogram him. X-PO: There, this Cyberman has been officially reprogrammed. Dr. Hooves: Now, we shall give him a name. Emmet Brickowski: I think we should call him "Arnold". X-PO: Okay, Emmet. Arnold it is. With that to be named, Arnold was a reformed reprogrammed Cyberman. Arnold the Cyberman: Arnold the Cyberman reporting. As he salutes, Sid salutes him back to be a good friend. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626